For the trend toward the miniaturization for the electronic device, the electronic manufacturers involved in the technology have made more and more efforts in manufacturing a portable and miniature electronic device with a great functionality and operation density. Since an electrical connection between the circuit in the package structure for an electronic device and the integrated circuit (IC) chip applied therein must be well made for being operated with a high efficiency, an increasing development is also necessary for the electronic package technology to provide a package structure having the improved functionalities of electricity conducting, signal transferring, thermal dissipating and circuitry protecting.
The miniaturization for the electronic device implies that the interconnection density of a circuit needs to be further increased. Nowadays, there are lots of disclosures discussing the package structure for a high density circuit as well as the fabrication method therefor. For example, regarding the U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,282, a high density circuit chip package and the fabrication method therefor are disclosed therein. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a sectional side view schematically illustrating the structure produced by such method. The circuit chip 10 and the chip pad 14 thereof are located on a first surface of the interconnect layer 12, where the interconnect layer 12 has vias 122 and metallic wiring 124 pre-formed therein, and the circuit chip 10 adjoins a specific via 122. The substrate molding material 18 is formed around the circuit chip 10 through the application of adhesive layer 16, so that the circuit chip package 1 is completely fabricated.
As for the U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,657 as well as the U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,400, the fabrication and the structure of two-sided molded circuit modules with flexible interconnect layers are also respectively disclosed therein. For such fabrication, the molding material is inserted between the flexible interconnect layers for encapsulating the respective chips. Subsequently, vias in the flexible interconnect layers are formed to extend to the selected chip pads, and a pattern of electrical conductors is applied and extends over the flexible interconnect layers and into the vias to couple the selected ones of the chip pads, so as to fabricate the package structure.
In addition, a novel structure of the electronic package and a method for fabricating the same are also provided by the applicant, i.e. the US Patent Publication Number 2006/0237827 filed on Oct. 11, 2005. The provided method relates to a bumpless process for an organic substrate, where the electronic component is embedded between two substrates by means of the lamination process. When the substrate is fabricated, the electronic component thereon is also wired and packaged at the same time. Such method is advantageous in the provision of a simplified process and a package structure of greater performance, and the structure of the electronic package fabricated thereby is efficiently miniaturized since there needs no core layer and bump configured therein. Besides, since there is no additional interface between the die and the patterning layer in the package structure and the intensity of the signal is not reduced while being transmitted therethrough, the electrical performance thereof is superior.
The above-mentioned conventional techniques regarding the high density circuit chip package stricture and the miniaturized electronic package structure sufficiently meet the demands for circuit density improvement and structure miniaturization. Nevertheless, there still exists an important issue worthy to be mentioned in view of the thermal dissipation inside the package structure.
For preventing the performance of the electronic device from the thermal effect caused by signal transmission, a thermal enhanced low profile package structure and the method for fabricating the same are provided in the present invention. Through the present invention, the fabricated package structure not only performs a superior electronic performance than the conventional ones, but also exhibits an excellent enhancement in thermal dissipation.